


Midday Heat

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Insults, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Suiton, Swimming, Too hot!, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Madara may get more than he bargained for when he traipses out to hound Tobirama from his midday swim. For that matter, Tobirama might be getting something more than he could ever have expected.





	Midday Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of [MadaTobi Week](http://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/): Too hot!
> 
> Originally I just intended to write the other prompt for today (soulmate) and not this one, but then Tobirama appeared in my head with an Idea and I mean . . . was I supposed to tell him no? Not me!

“So you’re slacking off on your hours in the office . . . and you’ve been out _here_?”

Tobirama opened his eyes with a frown, glaring at the dark figure on the bank. He had been tuning out the familiar prickly heat of the chakra signature, hoping it would fade and pass by. “I’ve marked off all my work for the morning, not that it’s any of your concern. It’s _hot_.” He flicked his fingers into a lazy seal then spread them, the river’s current twining around them and rippling down his body. “I’m taking a break.”

“Spoilt Senju.” Madara said, looking smug. His lips tilted into a smirk as he tilted his head, his hair falling aside to show more of his face. Tobirama’s eyes narrowed. It was an expression that begged to be hit, but even if Tobirama had been inclined to actually give in to the impulse, he was too far away and enjoying basking in the water too much. “Enjoying your little _paddle_ , then?” Madara taunted. “Playing childish games?”

Tobirama scowled, a growl catching in his throat, and shifted to put his legs down, the water that had been supporting him obligingly giving way. It was too deep, here, for him to reach the bottom of the river, but he didn’t need solid earth under his feet, only a better angle. He made a couple of seals under the surface, then raised both hands.

The river rose with them, surging over the bank, and Madara was too busy snickering to notice before the sudden _wall_ of water hit him. He was drenched from head to foot in an instant, down past his armour and all the way to the roots of his thick hair as the water followed Tobirama’s gesture and wrapped around him. Even caught in the centre of the whipping water he kept his feet, and Tobirama impulsively curled his fingers, drawing a little harder on the rippling cascade.

Madara wavered under the onslaught, but spread his stance and steadied almost immediately. Though already familiar with Madara’s abilities, Tobirama was unwillingly a little impressed.

Even so it was rather satisfying to watch his sputtering and the flail of his waving arms as the water answered Tobirama’s call and flowed back into the river with a gentle rush. It settled quickly, the rocking of the returning current moving Tobirama a little.

Madara rubbed his face with one hand and shook his head. “Tobirama!” he snapped, giving Tobirama a one-eyed glare, the other hidden behind his hand and the fall of his hair, currently covering even more of his face than usual with it _plastered_ to him. Tobirama snorted.

“Just enjoying my childish paddling and _games_.” Tobirama said, stretching and moving to lie back in the water again with calculatedly languid movements. The river cradled him welcomingly, cool wavelets lapping at his sides, and he shivered with pleasure as he relaxed, closing his eyes and giving a little purr. “Go back to your stuffy, overheated office if you’re so eager.” he muttered just loudly enough to carry to the bank, flexing his fingers through the water and trying to ignore that he wasn’t alone until his unwanted company left.

A few moments later he frowned slightly. The bright point of heat that was _Madara_ in his senses hadn’t moved away. He opened his eyes and jerked, stiffening with surprise.

Madara’s armour was lying on a nearby rock and he had unwound his obi, fingers trailing over the edges of his yukata.

“What are you doing?” Tobirama asked without thinking, then snapped his mouth closed as he realised what a foolish question had come out of it.

Madara looked up, peeking through his spiky fringe, which looked sillier than usual when half of it was plastered to his face. “Well, I’m already drenched, thanks to you,” he gave Tobirama a flat look, “I may as well _take a break_ and cool off. Or have you an objection to sharing?” he asked dryly.

Tobirama opened his mouth, then closed it again with a sharp click. Madara peeled off his yukata and Tobirama swallowed against a sudden thickness in his throat. Madara turned, putting his yukata aside, every small shift of muscle easily visible. Scattered droplets fell from his hair and skated down the defined contours of his powerful body, drawing Tobirama’s eye. He moved to strip out of his pants with smooth grace, despite the difficulty of dealing with the clinging, waterlogged fabric, and Tobirama’s breath hitched.

He cleared his throat quietly before taking a deep breath and letting himself sink deeper into the water, wrestling with his own reactions. Madara shoved his hands through his hair hard enough to make _Tobirama_ wince, wrestling it back until the sodden mass fell down his spine, then turned fully towards the river again. Tobirama wasn’t quite together enough to drag his gaze away and pretend he hadn’t been watching.

Madara didn’t seem to care, if he even noticed, simply making his way down to the river and forging straight into the water. Tobirama’s eyes lingered; the flex of strong calves and thighs, the sharp lines of muscle over his hips angling towards his soft cock, the shift of his abs and shoulders as he stepped into the water and immediately tensed, probably at the chill.

The cool water was refreshing - and reassuring - as it surrounded him, but Tobirama felt rather warmer than he should all the same. He ducked completely under the surface, running his fingers through his own short hair and squeezing his eyes shut as he administered himself a sharp mental slap.

It was of limited help when he rose again and found Madara’s defined chest less than half a metre away. It was fortunate he’d been coming up slowly enough that when he choked his mouth was still under the water, and he could smoothly pretend it hadn’t happened.

Tobirama had been aware for _years_ that Madara was a handsome man - though his personality was an unfortunate addition that did much to mitigate any attraction - seeing more of his body should _not_ be having this effect on Tobirama. He scolded himself again and rose further, stubbornly refusing to move away despite his discomfitingly sharp awareness of just _how_ close Madara’s hot, sculpted frame was.

“Senju-” Madara broke off, tilting his head and eyeing Tobirama suspiciously. Less suspiciously than usual, perhaps - or perhaps only less _aggressively_ than usual. “You’re as twitchy as a cat whose tail has been stepped on. What’s wrong with you?” he demanded, scowling.

Tobirama felt his lip curling in a sneer and resisted his first impulse to hiss angrily in response. “Other than having my space invaded, nothing.” he spat.

“You weren’t in a mood before, and I don’t recall stepping on your tail any time recently, _neko_.” Madara said, stepping closer, and Tobirama bristled as he took in the amused look on Madara’s face. “So what have _I_ done to put that look on your face?”

“You exist, idiot Uchiha.” Tobirama threw back, tossing his head and turning partially away.

“No. . .” Madara said, unbothered by the careless insult. He moved _closer_ , and Tobirama stiffened, fingers folding towards a seal instinctively even as his gaze began to stray down Madara’s chest once more. “No that’s not it, not from you. You only look like that when-” he broke off jerkily, eyes widening as he followed Tobirama’s admiring gaze. He glanced down at himself, then met Tobirama’s eyes, looking startled. “Are you- _You_ actually-”

Tobirama arched a brow but felt his cheeks warming and _saw_ Madara realising it was happening and for all Tobirama called him an idiot he wasn’t _that_ thick, and- Tobirama turned away hurriedly, and nearly broke Madara’s arm by reflex when he caught Tobirama to stop him moving any further away.

“Hey, wait.” Madara said, voice oddly gentler than Tobirama would have expected. “I wasn’t- I mean, I wouldn’t have _expected_ it from you, but-”

“But _what_?” Tobirama hissed, glaring over his shoulder at Madara.

He narrowed his eyes and glared back. “ _But_ ,” he spat, “I am not . . . displeased.” His tone gentled a bit as he spoke. Tobirama’s shoulders drew even tighter. “What’s got you twitching your tail _now_?”

“Not displeased.” Tobirama said before he could rein in his tongue. “I imagine not. You call _me_ arrogant, you prideful Uchiha, and yet-”

Tobirama startled as Madara flicked through several quick seals and breathed out a puff of flame. He jerked back and countered with a single seal and a wave that swept over the brilliant flame and then doused Madara from the crown downwards again. It had probably been more than overkill for the small burst of fire Madara had summoned.

Tobirama stiffened as the wave spread out into wild ripples around them. “ _Katon?_ In the middle of a _river_?” he demanded disdainfully, refusing to retreat. He flicked his fingers, raising a ribbon of water from the river and sending it looping around them, the tail end flicking Madara’s cheek - lightly, though Tobirama had used the same control to slash enemy nin to pieces in the past - to make his point before it settled back into the river.

“It shut you up. Much as you may aggravate me,” Madara said snidely, “I don’t _actually_ want to burn off your irritatingly pretty face.”

Tobirama opened his mouth but stumbled over his retort, uncertain how to reply to _that_. Madara smirked at him and Tobirama gave him a narrow-eyed glare, but lost it suddenly as another mouth met his own. He might have made some sound but he was too shocked to hear himself, eyes wide.

Madara’s were closed, and his hard mouth was gentle as he cupped Tobirama’s cheek and simply . . . kissed him.

Tobirama was still faintly reeling when Madara drew back, his face warm. Madara stroked his jaw, then clasped his shoulder lightly. “. . .should I expect to be promptly drowned or crushed at the river’s bottom now?” he asked after a moment, not really tentative but wary.

Tobirama blinked, then shook himself, more heat flooding his cheeks. “Why would I drown you? Idiot.” he huffed by reflex, reaching up and rubbing lightly at his lips.

“How should I know why a Senju does anything!” Madara blustered, though he was eyeing Tobirama from behind the sheet of his hair that fell over one side of his face.

“Idiot.” Tobirama said again, tone gentling without his express permission, and reached out, one hand digging through Madara’s sodden hair to curl behind his neck. A restrained gesture from Tobirama’s other hand at his side added the water’s pull to his own with pressure behind Madara’s knees and before he could bluster out anything more Tobirama drew him into another kiss.

Madara almost yipped in startlement, making Tobirama huff with amusement this time, then gave a soft sound more akin to a purr, hands settling on Tobirama’s sides and pulling him closer. Tobirama shivered as their bodies met, his toes curling. Madara was hot, hotter than the sunlit day around them, and solid with broad, thick muscle against Tobirama’s leaner frame.

Tobirama groaned, biting at his mouth and making him jerk, hands sliding to Tobirama’s hips and tightening, pulling him closer. Tobirama’s muscles tightened, heat coursing through him despite the water’s chill, pooling at his core with a shivery sensation not dissimilar to the flare of gathering chakra for a powerful jutsu.

The feeling stole Tobirama’s breath even more than the kiss itself, and he buried his hands in Madara’s hair, tightening in the thick strands as he pushed into the contact between them. Madara groaned, hips jerking up and pressing the firm line of his erection against Tobirama.

He pushed into it without thinking, rolling his hips into that pressure and dragging his hands out along Madara’s shoulders.

Breathless and tense, Madara shifted, pulling Tobirama in even tighter against him. His weight shifted and he slipped abruptly, letting out a spluttering bellow as he dropped deeper into the water, falling away from Tobirama.

Tobirama startled at the sudden shift, then his head tipped back as a surprised laugh bubbled up in his throat. He blindly put out one hand, asking the river to buoy Madara as it would him. Madara spluttered still as he regained his feet, and Tobirama couldn’t quite stop his own helpless laughter, even as Madara growled, forging closer through the rippling water.

He caught hold of Tobirama again, but for all his ferocity his harsh grip was yet painless, even as he dragged Tobirama closer. His laughter tapered back into silence and he bowed his head, resting his brow against Madara’s, lips still clinging to a smile.

Madara growled quietly, but he was almost smiling as well, and his fingers smoothed over Tobirama’s sides in an unmistakable caress. Tobirama kissed him softly.

“You should come swimming with me more often, Uchiha.” Tobirama said lightly, absently reaching up to pull free a bit of riverweed that had caught in Madara’s hair.

Madara’s eyes flicked up to follow his fingers, then down to meet his own again. He smiled slowly, not quite sly. “Perhaps I will.” He said, voice a low rumble, his hands sliding lower over Tobirama’s flanks as he pressed into another kiss, drawing Tobirama bodily against himself.

Tobirama purred into it, eyes falling closed, fingers trailing down Madara’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, Tobi, Madara's personality totally mitigates any attraction you feel for him. I totally believe you. *coughs*
> 
> This was inspired a little bit by chapter 29 of Dahtwitchi's [Blue is a bad colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033244).
> 
> Come say hello over on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
